Ahbmad Saluja
|kanji = アブマド・サルージャ |romaji = Abumado.Sarūja |age = 25 |height = 145 cm (4'9") |gender = Male |occupation = Balbadd's King (former) Balbadd's Prince (former) Sindria Kingdom Archaelogical Survey Unit Episode 12 |affiliation = Torran VillageNight 89, Page 2 Balbadd (former) |family = Mother (deceased) Rashid Saluja (father/deceased) Sahbmad Saluja (brother) Alibaba Saluja (half-brother) |allies = Markkio |manga = Magi: Night 12 (silhouette) Night 33 (debut) AoS: Night 85 Night 85, Page 15 |anime = Episode 7 |japanese = Kōki Miyata |english = Sam Regal |cantonese = Sing-gong Can}} Ahbmad Saluja (アブマド・サルージャ, Abumado.Sarūja) is the former 23rd Balbadd King. He ruled Balbadd along with his brother, Sahbmad Saluja, the Deputy King. Appearance Ahbmad has a very short height and is very obese in appearance. He has black eyes and black short hair. As the King, he is usually seen wearing pink Royal dress with gold parts on it. During his stay in the Torran Village, he wears simple cape with squares on its bottom and pants underneath. He also has a necklace emblazoned with seven teeth and a headband on his head with three feathers. On his cheek two streaks are painted. Personality As the King, Ahbmad has a very arrogant personality and thinks of his brothers as weaklings and trash. He is very lazy, having had no trouble handing over his country's finacial decisions to the 'Banker' just so that he wouldn't have to deal with it and is very bad at making finacial decisions because he did not conisider the negative repercussion that depending on foriegn currency could have on the economy and his nation. He has no respect for the citizens of his country and is ready to give away everything for his own enjoyment and well being. It seems that not even his father, the former king, wanted his eldest son to take the throne because he could see that Ahbmad would not be a good ruler and had wanted his youngest son, Alibaba, to take the throne instead. History Ahbmad was born as the first son of the King of Balbadd, Rashid Saluja, and after his death, became the 23th King of Balbadd. Because he was a bad ruler, he was easily manipulated and almost gave the country and its citizens away to the Kou Empire. Plot Balbadd Arc Sinbad, accompanied by Ja'far and Masrur come to Balbadd's Palace and asks why this country has broken off the trade with Sindria. Sahbmad is scared, but Ahbmad quickly smiles and starts a friendly conversation with Sinbad. Sinbad however quickly gets back on the topic and explains why Sindria can't lose trading partners such as Balbadd. Ahbmad concludes that it's sad but it can't be done, because his country is currently dealing with domestic issues. He explains about the Fog Troupe. He starts insulting his own people and begins to talk about the troublesome guy who recently joined their group, later revealed to be his half-brother, Alibaba. He begins to say that if it wasn't for him, they would have something, but is quietened by Sahbmad. Then, Sinbad offers to get rid of the Fog Troupe. After this, Ahbmad and Sahbmad are terrified.Night 33, Pages 1-3, 5-8 Later, Alibaba comes to him to negotiate. Ahbmad is furious when Sinbad leaves that to the brothers. Sahbmad then wants Ahbmad to listen to him, but Ahbmad completely ignores this thief and thinks it's insulting that someone like him was allowed to go to speak to him. He then adds that he has never recognized Alibaba as his brother and if it wasn't for the protection of Sinbad, Alibaba would have lost his head. After that Ahbmad says he doesn't feel well because of all these maggots, which makes Alibaba even more enraged for calling his citizens like this.Night 43, Pages 11-15 Then, Markkio and Judar visit Ahbmad. He then announces to Sinbad that he had given all of Balbadd's authorization to the Kou Empire. Even so, Alibaba wants Ahbmad to promise him as the King that he will protect those who are suffering, but Ahbmad only yawns and orders to remove this trash from slums from there.Night 43, Page 6Night 44, Pages 2-10 Next, Ahbmad is seen talking with Markkio. He says it's about time he see the Kou Empire's princess he will marry in four days time. Markkio assures him about her beauty and pride and about Kou not being brutal. He says to make Balbadd flourish even further, and Ahbmad agrees.Night 54, Pages 2-3 Later, Markkio introduces to him dowry of his soon-to-be wife, Princess Kougyoku Ren. He thinks that no one in Balbadd's army can stand up to hers, so Markkio offers him that they will become his bodyguards, which he approves. Then, he asks what happened outside and notices that his brother, Alibaba, came to speak to him. He is furious and asks Markkio to get rid of him. He then watches Alibaba's fight with EntaiNight 57, Pages 7-11 and wonders how trash like him could conquer a Dungeon and might have a qualifications to be a King.Night 58, Page 7 When Alibaba kills Entai, a mad Ahbmad asks if there is no one who can defeat him.Night 59, Page 1 Then, Alibaba reaches his place and announces that he came to settle the score. Hearing that Alibaba wants to take throne from him, he orders to kill him. He is surprised when Sahbmad orders the guards to let go of him. Ahbmad laughs a little and says that his brother scared him. Sahbmad tries to say something, but Ahbmad ignores him and tells the guard to not bother and kill that thing. Sahbmad then orders Barkak to capture and suppress the royal guards, but Ahbmad attempts to stop the commotion. Then, Sahbmad, in the name of the Deputy King, orders to not disturb the conversation between the third Prince and the King.Night 60, Pages 10-17 Ahbmad thinks that its his coup d'etat and that he has gone mad for siding with rebels. Sahbmad clearly nods that he indeed did that, and after stating his side, he says Ahbmad to withdraw from the throne, which greatly shocks him. Sahbmad says that before signing the slavery treat, he will make his brother step out from the position of king. Ahbmad gets angry and orders to kill him, but Alibaba interrupts. He says that it's Ahbmad's last chance and then addresses to all present people, saying that the slavery treaty will affect them as well. Everyone stays silent besides Ahbmad, who still can't believe what happened.Night 61, Pages 4-9 Sahbmad explains that everyone's heart has left him long ago. Then, Ahbmad starts laughing hysterically and wants to show his brother what it means to stand before a large group of people. Seeing how afraid Sahbmad is, he starts to bully him until Alibaba stands in his protection. Ahbmad then tries to slash Alibaba, but he just takes sword into his bare hands and slaps Ahbmad. Then, he tells him to step down from the throne. Ahbmad wants to somehow make the people come back to his side, but then Kougyoku appears.Night 61, Pages 10-18 When Kougyoku asks who will become her husband, Ahbmad instantly says it's him, however Markkio interferes and says that they don't know who the king of the country is. He tries to say a few more times he's the king, but no one cares. When Alibaba says he wants to put the end to monarchy, he protest saying that Balbadd has kings for 23 generations. When the whole situation is resolved, Alibaba says to hold Ahbmad in confinement, as he doesn't want to kill his own brother. Then, Cassim in his Black Djinn's form targets Ahbmad and Sahbmad, much to their fear, but Morgiana saves them. When it happens for the second time, Ahbmad asks why is it only targeting them. They are shocked when Sinbad saves them. When Aladdin summons dead people's rukh thanks to Wisdom of Solomon, he and Sahbmad are visited by their father. They seem rather ashamed.Night 62-64, 69, 76 Zagan Arc Ahbmad, along with his younger brother, Sahbmad, are now living on the Torran Village's island, as part of Sindria's archeology group. When Alibaba, Aladdin, Morgiana and Hakuryuu come there, he goes with Sahbmad to greet Alibaba. Sahbmad explains that he and Ahbmad are now entrusted with guiding Alibaba and his friends and that they are already familiar with the situation with the Kou Empire's Prince. A little later, some Torran kids offers Aladdin and Hakuryuu flowers, but Sahbmad quickly explains that it's not for free. Ahbmad gives them a compensation, but notices Alibaba's surprised look. Alibaba thanks him, but he says it's not needed, since they don't want any problems with local people because otherwise, they wouldn't be allowed to continue they're research on Torran's culture. Alibaba comments that Ahbmad is zealous about this job. Ahbmad states he decided this is the best thing he can do right now.Night 89 Abilities Advanced Intelligence :Ahbmad is intelligent enough to know how to read and speak the Torran Language. Relationships Sahbmad Saluja Ahbmad's younger brother and deputy king of Balbadd. Sahbmad is terrified of his brother or rather of his actions and doesn't speak up when his brother mishandles the country. Because of Ahbmad's personality and general disrespect and low opinions of others, especially his own brothers, it can be speculated that Sahbmad had been bullied and torn down by his brother such as when he mocks him when Alibaba came to confront Ahbmad a second time. Lately though, it seems that the brothers are getting along better than before as Ahbmad does not talk down to him or try to put him down like he did before in Balbadd. Alibaba Saluja Ahbmad's youngest and half-brother. Because Alibaba is from the Slums, even as a child when Alibaba first came to live in the palace, Ahbmad stayed cleared of Alibaba and looked upon him with disgust and refused to acknowledge him as his brother and a member of the royal family. He sees Alibaba as nothing more than trash and completely ignores him the first time Alibaba came to speak to him. He does not beleive that his youngest brother has the same credentials and qualifications that he does to be king and has a hard time believing that Alibaba is a dungeon capturer. He is shocked when Alibaba slaps him and later on when the two brothers meet once more it seems that there is still unsteady ground between them but there is a possibility for them to have a better relationship than they had previously. It seems that Alibaba holds no ill feelings towards his older brother and actually seems to want to at least have a decent relationship with Ahbmad. Trivia *The royal outfit he wore is similar to that of Ancient Persian royalty. *Ahbmad and his brother can be seen briefly in the second opening of the anime. *Ahbmad and his brother had completely different appearances in their initial design. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Balbadd Category:Adventure of Sinbad